The Angelic gift
by Foxangel
Summary: Kagome old freinds come for a vist. What? There both demon? And a angel? And what happens when the spirt detectives get involes? IY YYH and maybe a YGO crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own InuYasha(in later chapters)Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 1: The Unexpected reunion

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kagome walked out to get her mail and happily walked back

to the Shrine. She was a normal girl. But then again she wasn't, She was a girl wo traveled back in between time perioids and had fallen in love with a half dog demon. She Went to her room and opened the envelope

that was addressed to her. She looked to open it to see a weird black stamp

closing the letter. She cafefully ripped it when "Kagome! Did we get any mail

today?'' She looked over to see Souta with thier cat Buyo.

She growled a bit aggitated "Yes. But nothing for you," "Aw man, I never get

mail anymore!" He said and grabed his companoin and angrily stomping down the

stairs. She giggled at how child like he was 'What am I thinking, he is a child' Mentally smacking

herself. She finally opened the letter and read it aloud.

_"Dear Kagome, July 20, 2004_

_Hey, It's Kristen! Haven't heard from you in a while! Anywayz I just wanted to say _

_that me and Robin are gonna be coming to vist in two weeks! I know this is sudden and we haven't _

_really been that communative for the past 6 years but Robin thought is would be nice if you came _

_to the airport and we can spend the two left of vaction left together! Me and sis really miss you and _

_maybe you can even bring Souta with you! Just like old times! Anyways we will be on the 12:00 pm_

_filght! We are probaly gonna be spending the rest of our lives in Japan but we might move around a _

_lot, You know us! Well see ya in two weeks!_

_Sincerly,_

_Kristen and Robin!"_

Kagome was shocked beyond beilef. Kirsten! Robin!

_Flashback_

_Kagome was at the play ground playing on the play ground when a man came up to her with a empty_

_lease. "excuse me little girl? Have you seen my little puppy dog?" He said with a wicked grin. The young kagome_

_shook her head and said "I'll help you though!" "Thank you little girl. How about we check in the woods dogs_

_like the woods," He said ushering her to the woods. And being the naive and young girl that she was she _

_happily followed him. She walked into the woods. Suddenlly the man turned around and covered her mouth/_

_Kagome screamed and thrashed about. Then she suddenly saw a girl with long black hair a little older than she (A/n: oh in this flash back Kagome is 7) her eyes full of anger and and a face seemingly emotionless. The girl ran at the man and knocked theman over and knocked him out. Then a girl seemingly younger about her age with blonde hair and green eyes run up to her. The last thing she heard before she passed out was "Hold on everything _

_is going to be okay._

End Flashback

Kagome shuddered at the memory. But then remebered what had happened after. After close examination She found out that the girl with blonde hair and green eyes wearing the white skirt and white top was Kristen, and the girl with black hair and strange red eyes emotionless face wearing the black and white strech t-shirt , black pants and ying yang gloves was Robin. They had become close, Even though Robin was very hard to get close to since shew ussally was

the loner type Kagome had always looked up to her with admiration. She in turn looked down to her as a daughter.

They had soon left back America nad Kagome had often missed them dearly, But now they where coming back!

She smiled and jumped down to tell her mother to pack her things, She would need to spend the remaining week

with InuYasha searching for Jewel Shards to get off for three weeks since she atleast wanted to spend the first

week of school with normal attendance recorde.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fa: It will get better next chapter i just feel a little tired since it is 10:30 at night.

Pb: Naw your just lazy!

Fa: (sticks out toungue) No!

Pb: (rolls eyes) Next chapter : Dog demons, Demon slayers, and Monks,crazy Kistunes, And a dark angel?


	2. Chapter 2

Fa: Thankie kidnly Tigermage seeing as you were the only one who

reviewed but I like any kind of feedback. Well as long as it's postive.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!

(In Long Island America)

The young lady with blonde hair and green eyes smiled as she looked out at her garden and

smiled. She saw the sun glitter across the calm ocean, not yet disturbed by the speed of boats.

The seeming endless garden that beheld Roses, Daisys, and many other beautiful plants. Her

thoughts were interuppted by her friends voice "Hey Kirsten, We need to be going the plane

leaves early you know?" the cold voice said stepping out of the shadow revealing a pale girl

with long black hair and red cold eyes. "Yes sis, I'll be there in a minute," She said dreamily

looking out the window. The older girl rolled her eyes and walked down her hall way. She went

to her room and took all of her clothes and put them in boxes.She took her chain and two extra

katanas and put her katana on her belt along with her sword.

She got in black SUV with a red dragon along it. She soon saw her friend join her putting her

few weapons and huge amount of clothes in the trunk. She got in the car and gave her companion a

curt nod. The girl started the car and took off for the airport.

(In Feudule Japan)

"InuYasha I have to leave! I spent the past week here so I could!" Kagome whinned."Your not going

wench and thats that!'' InuYasha yelled and took out his sword threateningly. The girl growled annoyed and

yelled "Sit!!!!!!" thus causing our half demon hero to fall face flat into the ground for a nice kiss. "Inu Yasha

Robin and Kristen are very good friends of mine and THEY SAVED MY LIFE! I really want to see them and

I want to catch up!" The girl yelled as she picked up her yellow bag. Kagome waved happily and said good

bye to Sango and Miroku and Hugged Shippo. "Bye guys!" She said as she sat on the edge of the bone-eaters

well. "Get back hear wench!" InuYasha cried, but was too late as the girl was already gone. "Damn her!" InuYasha

cried and pounded the floor. "InuYasha what do you have agianst going to her time? Naraku is dead and we just

have to find the jewel shards he himself shadered?'' Sango asked neeling down next to her traveling compainion.

"Yea InuYasha it isn't like Kagome is going there forever. It's only two weeks," Shippo asked curoiusly. InuYasha

lowered his head. "Leave him alone, It is for him to decide these questions for himself," Miroku wisely said and ushered

his two friends who stared at him ."But . . . . . . " Shippo said putting up an opposing finger."Come on Shippo," Sango

said thinking that Miroku's expanation was good enough. "okay ...." Shippo said mopingly seeing as how his fox demon

mind was still curoius.

TILL NEXT TIME! BYE BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Fa: I got **3! I **can't beilivengot 3 reviews! Thank you so much piccolojr212002, agentjgirl, and

animefreak321654 for reviewing! And even thanks to anyone else who read! Cause I love any

type of good feedback! I know i sad but on with the Story! I don't own anything but the plot!

-Japan Airport-

Kristen walked over to the converer blelt and grabed the smaller thing while her sister picked up the

much heavier things. She skipped happily to the loby then spotting her old friend she imedatly droped

everything she was carring and ran to her."Kagome!it is so good to see you!" She yelled hugging her

friend. "I missed you so much! Where is Robin?'' She asked looking around for some one simlair to the

girl she meet so long ago. Then a muffled voice said "Under all of Kristens clothes," The two girls turn to

what looked like a mound of walking clothes. "Opps, guess I should have moved more of my clothes here

before I came, '' Kristen said sweatdropping. "You think!" a voice said from behind the mound of suitcases.

The two girl hurried to take atleast some of the suitcases from their unable to see friend. They all smiled and

walked out of the crowded airport. Kagome went over to call a cab. " That is unnecessary Kagome, We

arranged for my car to be transported as well and is right over their," Robin said in a monotone. Kagome

blushed a bit at her own slight stupidity. They walked into her Suv and took off to thier new house.

They pulled up to a large blue house that look like a mini mansion.Kagome stared in awe. It was much bigger

than her own home. They unpacked their stuff and walked into the home. " Aw man am I hungry," Kristen

said rubbing her stomach. Kagome stomach growled and she rubbed her head in embarresment. Robin

rollled her eyes knowingly. "How about you two go and get the food and I stay here and unpack," She said

with her usual cold tone. "Sounds like a good plan!" Kristen said as she dragged Kagome out of the house

"OH Kagome it is so nice to see you again!" She cried as she got into her sister's Suv."How have you been

these past few years?" Kagome asked Buckling in. "Great! We've been moving around a lot with Robin dad

and I even went to Egypt!" She said as she turned into the Mc Donalds drive thru. " Are you two still playing that

gag?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes. Ever since she known them she had thought them sister which was what

they called each other. Later to Kagome's shock she had learned that is was a meer gag where Kristen was

being watched by Robin's farther. The two had quiet a laugh. robin's farther was much like her except her farther

had blonde short hair that curled under his ears. Now that she thought of it he looked a lot like Shessomaru except

his eyes and hair. (A/N: Hint hint!) Kristen snickerd and spoke into the speaker. "I'd like Two double quarter pounders

with chesse. Two large Cokes, the Chicken strip meal meduim sized and two super size fries Please!" She said nodd-

ing. Kagome rolled her eyes giggled at the though of someones face when they found out the truth. Kristen drove up

and gave the dude the money and took her food. Kagome went and took a peek at her food and snuck a french frie (SP?)

before Kristen snacted them up and glared saying "NOt untill we get home," "Okay MOM," kagome said Giving her a fake

glare as shock flew to her face. They got out and headed into the house. When the walked into thier amazement it was

totally furished and Robin was hooking up the cable. "How did you get it done that fast!' Kagome said handing her her

food. Kristen looked like she was a deer causht in head lights. "Whats wrong?'' Kagome asked her as she turned the color

of a hospital sheet. "I think it is because I got all the movers to get to the movers to -" "She did it Phycicly!" Kristen blurted

out falling to the floor. Kagome's eyes bluged out of her head and Robin spit out her soda. "What!?" Kagome shouted turning

the same color as Kristen. "Damn blunt sister," She said shaking her head. Then this proved to be a bit too much for Kagome's

mind to handle. So she did the natural thing to do. She fainted.

10:00 pm Japan

Kagome groggily opened her eyes to see her two friends. Then the memories came flooding back. She looked at her friends as if asking if it was true. Kristen looked away and robin just turned on her Ice.

"But-but how?" Kagome asked. Kristen sighed. "Well Kagome it is a long stories and after we tell you our how about you tell us yours?" Robin said. Kagome looked flushed. But robin silened her with a hand. " You see Kagome unlike you I was born in Demon word and I was born unto the Lord of the Western lands Shessomaru, My mother was the element darkness, a Fox demon, and A dark angel. When I was born however A group to atvantage of my mothers weakness attacked and killed my mother. I was lost umungest the battle. I spent my first 7 years were spent with a Human women who abused me and treated me harshly. She told me I was her child. Which I belived for seven years. Untill she had treated me so badly that I decided to kill myself. When I jumped I then felt someone catch me. I looked up and saw Who I learned later to be my farther. He them liberated me from that hell hole with ease. Kristen was the womens real daughter though she treated her much like me. So in sympathe my farther took her with us. After that my farther took me to my birth place. He trained me and taught me how to use my powers. We then decided to visit the human world for Kristens sake. That was when we meet you kagome. I saved you and you found your way into my life. After that Farther was called back on Important buiness. We had to travel for a long time before we finally caught up with the people who had killed my mother. Then as of resently we came here where my farther will soon be joining us. It is a good thing you know now, I figure that you might be scared of a tall demon with short silver hair and Demon markings on his face," Robin said. Kagome eyes open wide. "Shessomaru cut his hair!?" She cried. Thus causing Robin to fall over. "You know of my farther!?" Robin cried getting up. "Well I guess that is apart of my story." (hopefully you people know the basic story of InuYasha and if you don't SHAME ON YOU! I hate wrting things that I find aren't needed. Oh and In case you didn't get it Naraku is DEAD! Sorry to those of you who wanted him to be here) When Kagome had finished. Kristen eyes were out of her head and Robin had her usual face on. "Kagome, Since it is late and it is poring rain out there how about you stay here?" Kristen asked wanting to talk more about this InuYasha person. "Of course as long as it's ok with the princess?" Kagome said giggling causing Kristen to giggle. " Fine," She said her eye twiching at the nick name. "Pricess! Ahahaha!" Kirsten said falling over. Robin then seemed to be ungulfed by flames. "Uhh Sis! It is thundering out side!" Kristen said Joining Kagome behind the couch. In a flash Robin was gone and the door was open. '' What was that about?" Kagome asked. "I'll explain later now lets just go make dinner OK?" Kristen said smilling. Kagome Just nodded

Fa: Well It is an okay chapppie, Sorry that im SOOOOOOO blunt. I guess it comes with the territory! Well love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Fa: Last chappie I only got 1 review but I will continue this show for even 1 person!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the Occ's!

Kagome followed Kirsten to the Kitchen to she a pearl white kitchen complete with black outlining

and the basic nessecities for a modern kitchen. kagome went over and saw that even thoguh the

kitchen was marvelous they had very little food. " How about we just make popcorn balls!" Kristen

said with a sweatdrop seeing as they only had marshmellows. magerine, dry pop corn, a can of green

beans, and gravy. Kagome nodded and said "Considering what we have that sounds nice," Kristen

them went into a drawer and went looking for the recipe her sister ahd given her. She found it and

read it over. She took out a pot, and big bowl and a stirring spoon from the cubured along with

marshmellows. magerine, and dry pop corn. Kagome took the pot and put it on low along with half

a stick of margerine and started to stir (this is a recipe that I learned in Home Ec sorry if it isn't to

your liking!) Kristen opened the bag of marshmellows and added 24 while Kagome stired. " I still can't

belive that demons still exsit in this era," kagome said as Kristen added the final marshmellow. " Well

it came as a surprise to me and Robin to but it seemed to make a little sense once he explained," she

said String the goo together with the popcorn. Kagome grabed a bit and shaped it into a ball and

continued to do so intill they had used the entire bowl. Robin then entered the kitchen and asked "Kris

where is the bathroom?" "Which one?" Kristen asked as she loaded the last popcorn ball into the clean

bowl. "The one closestest to my room," She said picking up a popcorn ball and taking a bite. "Oh and that

reminds me, Kagome I have to show you to the guest room you will be staying and create a I.S." She said

going to the cubard and take out some white paint, a brush, and a plain strip of paper. Kagome looked a bit

confused and asked "What is a I.S.?" Robin gave a small smirk and said "I'll show you," Kirsten looked a

tiny bit excited. Robin took some one the white paint and wrote down something Kagome couldn't read seeing

as how it was written in white and went up the stairs. Kagome and Kristen early followed. Robin then and placed

the scrol on the door and said "Kagome put your hand on the knob and don't take it off for 30 seconds," Kagome

did as she was told and soon both she and the door were glowing. Kagome then turned the knob and opened the

door. In it was her dream room (ok since I am a sad girl who HATES PINK no offfence to pink lovers We are going

to pretend her fav color is green OK?) It was a large room with forest green drapes, A large green bed with a canopy

cover, a large white dresser with green frill, a large silver Tv and a assortment of DVD's along with a DVD player.

She looked around to see other assorments. She walked over to the closet where elegant Kimonos hung. "I love

It!" She squealed and jumped into her large and comfortable bed. Kristen jumped onto her bed herself and grabed a

pillow and started to playingly hit Kagome with it who soon started to hit her with her other pillow. Kristen and Kagome

stopped for a second abd stared evily at Robin. She got the message and was about to objecy when a pillow attacked

her. For the next five minutes they pounded on Robin untill she had managed to throw the pilllows out the door. She got

up and glared heatedly causing Kagome and Kristen to run and try to get out the window which Robin then locked

telepathicly. She them summonded the the sheet and looked like a dreanged women. She then rolled it up like a rope

and snaped it at the two girls like a whip. They ran down the stairs and turned on all of the lights. Robin gave them a

five minute start and smile as she moved at the speed of lighting and was directly in front of them and about to attack

the currenly scared girls when POOF the lights went out. Robin growled and used her powers to light all the candles

in the house. Kagome and Kristen seemed a bit a bit freaked. Suddenly they all stood still. "Kagome, do you sense that?"

Robin said unshething her katana. Kagome nodded. "What kind of demons are there sister?" Kristen asked as she then

summond her chain. "I can't tell, and it seems that they want to be alone with someone else," she said as she croching

went towards the door. "why would you say that?" Kagome whispered. "Because Kagome, I sense that time has stoped

and only those with stong enough metal power can over come it, It is a simple spell that is as strong as it's creator," Ka-

gome was shocked as too how highly developed demons were now-a-days. Kagome then started to worry. "Robin, you

wouldn't happen to have a bow and arrow quiver full of arrows would you?'' Kagome asked. Robin suddenly brought her

hands together in a chant and a bow and arrow quiver full of arrows appeared and floated to her. Kagome was amazed

but soon to her fear she sensed someone coming. Kagome and Kristen hid behind the couch while Robin disaperred.

"I sensed somthing I know it Koenma Sir!" came an unknown voice (Guess who!) " Well as you can see thier is no

one Oof AH! BOTAN SAVE ME!" The one the belived to be Koenma yelled. "Oh thank god it's only Robin. Robin!?"

he yelled. Kagome and Kristen then feared the worst and jumped out from the couch weapons in hand. The scene the saw

was Robin shaking hands with a man who was slighly smaller than her with brown hair and brown hair. They then saw a girl

with light blue hair and PINK eyes. "BOTAN!?" Kristen called running forward hugging the girl who in turn hugged back smiling

Kagome on the other hand was confused. "Umm, Who are you people?" She said. "Oh im Botan!" The girl with blue hair said

smiling and putting her hand out. " Im Kagome," Kagome said taking her hand and shaking it. Then Koenma came forward and

took her hand in his and kissed it saying "Hello I'm Koenma," causing Kagome to blush a bit and Robin to hit him on the head

"HEY! What was that for?" He said rubbing the back for his head in pain. She gave him a forboding look. He understood and

mumbleing nothings under his breath. "What are you two doing here anyway?" Robin said crossing her arms and raising an

eye brow with suspiscion. "We where hear to dicuss some buiness with your farther and I wanted to bring umm a few friends?"

He said. Robin rolled her eyes and said "It's okay to admit that you afriad of my farther and wanted to use your spirit detectives

as body guardes," She said closing her eyes. "Damn telepathics," He mumbled under his breath. "What did you just say?" She

asked glaring daggers at him. He shrunk to the ground saying "Nothing!" "Are you three going to enter the Silver Dragon tornament?"

Botan asked with a wide smile. "Me and Kristen are, We don't know about Kagome yet," Robin said motiong to Kagome.

Kagome looked curoius. "What is the Silver Dragon tornament?" She asked. "I'll tell you later but right now i want to introduce

you to the new version of my farther," Robin said with a smirk. Kagome got a bit nervous but followed. They walked out of the house

where a big black cloud appeared as Robin and Kristen boarded it. Kagome eyed the cloud mist trustfully but scurried on. The cloud

took off and Kagome clutched onto Kristen which Kristen did in turn. They then saw what looked like a tall man and the cloud rocketed

down causing Kristen and Kagome to scream. The landed and Robin happily got off. Kagome and Kristen however looked like the

had just seen a ghost. The then let go of each other and slowly and carefully walked off to the ground which they then sighed in sweet

relief. They looked up to see a tall man with short silver hair that curled around his ears. Kristen looked happy and said "Hello Lord

Shessomaru!" She said bowing. Kagome bowed shakingly. Shessomaru Quirked an eye brow and said "Aren't you InuYasha women?"

Kagome blushed a bit and didn't know what to say. "Farther it is nice to see you," Robin said with a smile as she ran up to him.

Shessomaru SMILED and HUGGED her. Kagome was in shock and was about to faint when someone caught her. She looked up

to see a slightly older......(I don't know wether or not to make a cliffie but since I as a reader HATE cliffies i guess i .....WILL continue!)

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled and fainted.Robin shooke her head and said "She has been doing that a lot lately.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fa: Im a bit out of it today considering that I KNOW that i failed a quiz so please be nice. OH and since I liked to be known as a

NICE Author i have decided to give a preview but in exhcange I would like atleast 6 REVIEWS!

_Preview_

_Kagome looked up at them in shock and said "IM a HALF HUMAN HALF WATER ELEMENT!?" Robin nodded and InuYasha _

_turned to say . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Fa: Sorry if it isn't to good but im a fist at wrting REAL fanfiction! Please be nice!

_Review answers_

_animefreak321654- Thanks for the compliment! I don't know how much longer this one is from the others but I hope it came close_

_to your liking!_


	5. Authors Note

**Foxangel's Authors Note:**

Im really sorry but I won't be able to update for a while because I have 2 quater ending Projects and I have to work on them or I won't be allowed on the computer for 3 weeks. I will try to make a most as I can during the little time I have. If I don't get to it within the next week then I promise that when I can than I will update with not one, not two, but three chapters! Please don't lose faith in this story, It is just that I don't get as much feedback as I do on my stuff and It kinda brings me down. Well Ja ne!


	6. I suck

Author note : I TOTALLY SUCK!

I am displeased to say that my sister in her mad deleting craze (I am TOTALLY telling the truth!) deleted my chapter that took me 4 months to write. So I have decided to put off my writings so if you are reading this I gotta say untill furthur notice my work is put off. If you even bother to read this YOU MUST BE THE NICEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!


	7. Chapter 5 THE TRUE CHAPTER 5!

Fa: AHHHH! IM THE WORST AUTHORESS EVER! HELLIOUS-REBELLIOS EVEN SAID SO! I NEVER UPDATED AND I HAVE BEEN GOOFING OFF FOR 6 MONTHS NOT EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY! I DESERVE TO BE KILLED!

Nirku: Calm down, your gonna kill yourself if you keep it up.

Fa:Still crying

Nirku: Did you update?

Fa: sniffle yea . . .

Nirku: Then just write a chapter every week from now on okay? That will help the angry mobs.

Fa: I guess sniffle well, anyway, for the first time in 6 months, I give you Angelic Gift!

Kagome Dream Sequence

Kagome was floating in a seemingly endless blue abyss. "Kagome, do you always pass out

so easily?" came a familair voice. It was InuYasha in his older form again. Kagome felt

like she was going to faint but oddly didn't. "Sorry to intruded on your dream Kagome but

we had to tell you somewhere you wouldn't faint again," said Kristen as she came into

view. Robyn soon appeared "Also here you can't faint on anything hard just in case Ms.

Blunt decides to explode the truth again," She said glaring accusingly at Kristen. "What is

it that you guys need to tell me again?" Kagome asked as Kristen grew a sweatdrop.

"Kagome, due to the death of the orginal person embodied into the element of water and

her last wishes, as of two minutes ago you are the water element meaning you are half

water element half human," Robyn said calmly.Kagome looked up at them in shock and

said "IM a HALF HUMAN HALF WATER ELEMENT?" Robin nodded and InuYasha

turned to say "Have you grown louder since I last saw you 450 years ago?" InuYasha

asked in his same smug tone that Kagome remembered. As what he said sunk in Kagome

got mad. "SIT BOY!" she called out angerily.

End Sequence

Kagome shot up in bed to see a smiling Robyn, Kristen, and two unknown girls. "Was that

all true? Where did InuYasha go? Who are you person!" Kagome asked frantically.

Kristen smiled "Yes it was all true, He had to go back to the Makai, And her name is Dairi

and her's is Shinsko," Kristen said smiling. The girl named Dairi had unusual silver hair

with black tips, silver eyes, a long slender body but brimming with muscle preventing a

masculine look, and was wearing a white tube top along with a pair of baggy white

American Rag pants. The girl smiled and said "Hi, I've heard a lot about you Kagome,"

Kagome nodded with a smile. "If you wouldn't find it too rude, could I ask what are you?"

Kagome asked embrassed. The girl just smiled. " Like Robyn I am an soul element which

is light, and also I am part angel on my fathers side," She said with a calm voice. Kagome

however was a bit confused. "Uh, what's a soul element?'' she asked confused. "A soul

element is a element found in a human soul instead of the plain of exsistance,'' Dairi said

with a smile. Kagome made and O face. Then realzing Kagome had ignored the red headed

girl the girl spoke up with a smirk "Im half human half fire element, no need to

apologize," as she walked forward shaking Kagome's hand. "Nice to meet you," Kagome

said. "So Kagome, would you like to join up with us to stop any crazy demon from

winning the power to destory the world?" Kristen said again in a blunt tone. Robyn hit her

over the head with her total bluntness maybe causing Kagome to faint again. "Um, who is

this person you are talking about Kristen?" Kagome asked confused. "His name is

Gainoku, he is what is known as a primative demon, which is a demon still in his fallen

angel form which is very powerfull, however he needs the Sacred Silver Dragon artifact to

break the spell on his black wings in 6 months other wise he will be cursed forever and

never be able to bring on the liegions he once controled and destroy the ruler of the hell

and mark himself King of Hell. The winner of the Silver Dragon tormament will recive

this artifact which makes it crucial for us to win," Dairi said with out taking a breath.

Kagome was remarked at how little she needed to breath as the other information slowly

procced into her brain. "Unfortunatly going to the tornament would mean you have to not

go to school because Koenma has a favor to ask of us," Robyn added. Kagome thought

for a minute. "I'll go, but I think Im gonna have to ask my mom," Kagome said. "Already

taken care of, she said yes," Dairi said with a smile. Kagome eyes seemed confused.

"Alright, lets go pick up the spirt detectives like Koenma asked us too!" Kristen said

smiling.

Fa: Hello peopl, I know that it's short but I just wrote as fast as I could.

Nirku: Be easy on her, as soon as she saw the review she flipped out. -.- she literaly hit her head against a tree.

Fa: Oh this is my friend Nirku who I based the charecter Shinsko!

Nirku: You what?

Fa:.' nevermind!

_Reviews_

_piccolojr212002_- Thank you so much for being so understanding!

_Shera of the Flame_- I wrote more! _Serenity2222_- Die PINK! DIE! cough sorry!

_Shadow Miko-_ I'll consider it, I was gonna pair him up with Robyn but you pairing seems much more interesting.

_hellious rebellious-_ I didn't write that chapter for 4 month. It was another one that stupid siter deleted! I SWEAR get slaped by Nirku

_Chaos Dragon Spine-_ LONG LIVE GREEN! get hit on head by Nirku (Nirku: You are gonna scare people!)


End file.
